


Edna's Intervention [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: The Incredibles (2004), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Costumes, Crossover, Gen, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: At the end of each school year, UA hires a consultant to evaluate the costumes the first year students designed for themselves, to make sure they are both aesthetically appropriate and safe to use.That consultant is Edna Mode.i.e. A story where Edna Mode comes to UA and gives costume advice to Class 1A. And she isn't afraid to call people out about their questionable choices.





	Edna's Intervention [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Edna's Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884895) by [RoseJennison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJennison/pseuds/RoseJennison). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/My%20Hero%20Academia/Edna%e2%80%99s%20Intervention.mp3) | 26:55 | 18.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/My%20Hero%20Academia/Edna%e2%80%99s%20Intervention.m4b) | 26:55 | 25.8 MB  
  
### Music

 _Supergirl_ by Saving Jane

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
